And Vice Versa
by AidaMae
Summary: Dave Strider goes to detention once again. He also goes and meets someone who he loves to hate.


**(A/N) Weee fun little one shot of EridanXDave. Black. Cause why the fuck not?**

**Actually it was requested by a friend and I really like it so now it is on here.**

**I'm tempted to make it a double shot... hmmm, anyway, enjoy!~**

* * *

It was another bleak and tedious day at Derse High and Dave Strider just detention. For the fifth time this month.

"You keep getting detention and coach is gonna kick you off of the basketball team," John Egbert, Dave's best friend said sighing as the black haired dork in a white tee and blue jeans with black vans and glasses walked Dave to the detention room. Again.

"Coach ain't gonna kick of the only good player," The blonde hair athletic male in the white tee with red sleeves and red jeans with black converses replied, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" John replied, crossing his arms.

"I never said you were bad Egbert. I just said I was better," Dave said with a small smirk as the glare of the hallway lights reflected off his black shades.

"Seriously Strider? Wwho the fuck wwears sunglasses inside?" A voice of a British exchange student spoke. Dave turned to see Eridan Ampora walking towards them. His purple turtle neck matching his purple fluff in his black hair combed up hair. His blue jeans and shoes barley matching. Dave rolled his eyes as the kid's cape flowed behind him as he walked. _How ironic that he's calling me out on shades while he has a cape._

"At least I don't wwear," Dave started, making fun of Eridan's issues with the letter 'W', "a cape everywhere I go."

"Hey! I'll havve," his 'V's were also a speech impediment that he had, "you knoww all the girls lovve my cape," he finished, looking smug and adjusting his square hipster frames.

"Your mother doesn't count fish breath," Dave retorted.

"Dave!" John said, a little upset at Dave's rudeness, "I'm sorry Eridan, Dave's just a little grumpy."

"I am not."

"Oh don't be such a child," John said, before looking back towards Eridan, "anyway, we should probably be off now, goodbye!" He waved taking Dave's hand a dragging him to the detention room.

"The hell was that for?" Dave questioned when they were out of an earshot.

"You were gonna start a fight and get in even more trouble!" John explained, sighing. "Anyway, I have to go, my dad wants me to help cook some food for his work. Be good, please?" He finished before walking off. Dave rolled his eyes and walked into the detention class.

"Mr. Strider, so glad you could join us. And at a reasonable time too," Professor Scratch, a math teacher and the detention supervisor, greeted, "take a seat wherever you would like and if you can, you have permission to work on homework." Dave gave a salute of understanding and sat in the back corner. He took out a simple red note book. Looking through the pages he looked backed onto the story he was writing checking for grammar mistakes. After that he was about to start the next chapter but couldn't think of ideas. Sighing, he began looking around the room. He noticed that only a few people were here today.

Riku Heart, a guy with spiky white hair and a bit of a surfer, was a regular and Dave and him were friends. A buff dude whose nickname was 'Russia' was here too, Dave kept out of his way, he sent off really bad vibes. Some trouble maker twins named Hikaru and Kaoru were here again too. A lot of regulars today. Until the door opened and entered an annoying prick.

"Ah, Mr. Ampora, pleasure to see you," Professor Scratch greeted, "Take a seat anywhere, and work on any homework or assignments you have that need to be done."

Eridan looked around and took an empty seat. Right next to a now very annoyed Dave.

"Mind if I sit here?" Eridan asked already sitting.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Dave asked, closing his notebook and began to put it back.

"Wwhat's this?" The hipster asked extending his arm and grabbing the notebook.

"Hey, give that back!" Dave said, turning around fast to grab his belonging but failing to do so. Eridan then began to flip through the pages and skimmed the words of some random story Dave wrote about four kids meeting these weird aliens and had to save the universe. Blushing Dave spoke again, "I said; give that back," he demanded as he took the notebook out Eridan's hands.

"Uh, Davve, that's uh-" Eridan started but Dave put his ear buds in to tune out the annoying Brit.

_~If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this but you probably won't you think you're cooler than me…~_

Once detention was over, Dave grabbed his bag and made his way to his locker.

"Strider, wwait up!" Eridan called out running after the cool kid. Dave groaned but reluctantly stopped and turned around.

"What do you want?" He asked as Eridan got closer.

"I wwanted to say that I thought your story wwas pretty intrestin', and uh," Eridan hesitated for a bit as a faint blush tinted his ears, "I wwould lovve to read it fully."

"Oh…" Dave said in shock and rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah well… next time just ask, and I'll let you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Um cool… so uh, I'll see you later Strider," Eridan said giving a wave and started walking off. Dave waved back before shaking off whatever feeling entered his body. _Such a weird ass kid._

It has been a few weeks since that awkward conversation with Eridan and ever since Dave has been a little bit nicer to the exchange student. Not too noticeable unless you paid close attention. Like John.

"So, Dave…" John began on a walk to the detention room. For time first time this month. "Do you like Eridan?" John asked flat out causing Dave to feel suddenly warm.

"What?"

"Do you like Eridan?"

"He's still an annoying prick but at least he isn't thick, if that's what you mean," Dave said a little confused by his friend's' sudden question.

"Okay… but do you like him?" John asked emphasising the 'Like'.

"No. Why the hell would I like a hateable dick like him?"

"Well, you know it is possible to hate someone you love them," John said, looking at Dave's eyes and trying to pierce through his glasses.

"Yeah, whatever. Never going to happen," Dave said before walking off, "See ya later Egbert."

Entering the detention room, Dave took his seat in the connor. He waited for a few to see if Ampora would be here. After about ten minutes Dave gave up and took out his note book. Opening to a random page he began to draw a broken heart. Surrounded by flames. Once done he then began to write in the middle of the heart.

_"I hate the way you make me feel,  
I hate the way you make me want you,  
I hate the way you make me love you,  
but most of all I hate knowing there is no future." _

Dave sighed. Fucking Ampora. Soon he started doodling around the edges. Over the few weeks and times that Dave talked with Eridan in detention he learned a few things. His favorite color was purple (go figure), he liked aquariums, he was a aquarius, and he was a vegetarian. Dave told him a few facts about himself. That he liked writing, song writing, playing guitar, and was a Sagittarius. While his mind was one this topic he began to doodle their star signs. Focusing on his drawing he didn't even notice that another kid entered the classroom. Until it was too late that is.

"More to the advventure?" Eridan asked picking up the notebook. Dave, a blush light across on his face quickly stood up to take his notebook. But it was too late. Eridan began blushing. "D-Davve do you l-"

"Shut the fuck up, you prick," Dave interrupted, snatching the notebook and his bag before storming out of the room.

_Fucking irony in your grill Strider. John brought it up and then you had to go and think about and look where it got it. Awkward city. Fantastic. Real smooth cool kid._ Dave sighed and went to his locker. He leaned against his locker and sent a text too John.

**To John:  
yo wanna go get some lunch**

He awaited a reply but got distracted by footsteps.

"Davve!" Eridan shouted running over. Dave hit his head against the locker.

"What do you want?" Dave asked, irritated.

"Do you havve feelins' for me?" Eridan asked, a blush still on his face.

"I, ugh, I don't like you. I hate you. I hate you so much. But at the same exact time I, ugh. I don't need you, you piece of utter shit, but I want you." Dave confessed his fluster face turning to more into an annoyed expression. "And I know you want me too." Eridan leaned in closer at the mention of this. Grabbing his shirt he pushed Dave against the locker and leaned in real close to where they could feel each others breath.

"Wwhat makes you think I wwould wwant a dick like you?" He asked, his teeth clenched and eyes looking at Dave's lips with no shame.

"Because you love me as much as I hate you. And vice versa," Dave added closing the space between the two angry teens.

Eridan kissed back causing Dave to his head but neither of them cared. Without warning Eridan bit down on Dave's lower lip causing the non-hipster to open his mouth ever so slightly. There was just enough room for Eridan to slip his tongue inside. They both fought for dominance but there was no winner as they were interrupted.

"So you do like him!" John squeal a dorky smile among his lips as he saw his best friend making out with his hater.

"W-what, n-no, just, ugh," Eridan was at a loss for words. Dave smirked and pushed the European away.

"See you later, my loveable prick," Dave said with a wink as he walked away with John who soon began to ask a million questions.

**-END-**


End file.
